Prímido metálico
El Prímido metálico (Metal Primid en inglés; ''メタルプリム Metaru Purimu'' en japonés) es un tipo especial de Prímido hecho totalmente de metal, lo que lo hace más resistente a los ataques. Tiene las características de los demás Prímidos, con la obvia excepción de su coloración. Este Prímido es un enemigo difícil de eliminar, pues al igual que cualquier personaje que tome un bloque verde se vuelve muy resistente a los ataques de sus enemigos. Su única debilidad son los ataques cortantes, por si fuera poco debido a su estado metálico, destruirlos desde la distancia es muy tardío ya que la mayoría de los ataques indirectos son muy débiles, y pueden reflejar proyectiles como el efecto del Broche Franklin. A pesar de estar todo cubierto de metal aún es obvia la presencia de peste violeta dentro de este prímido pues también la expide constantemente a lo largo de sus enfrentamientos; la etimología de su nombre deriva claramente de metal por su aspecto físico. El trofeo de estos enemigos advierte que no pueden ser derrotados con ataques ordinarios, aunque quizá se refiera a que sería demasiado difícil (debido a que acabar con estos Prímidos con simples patadas y puñetazos es complicado), un ataque que basta para alejar a un Prímido apenas molesta al Prímido metálico. Etimología Su nombre deriva de metal, dicha palabra viene del catalán metall y esta a su vez viene del frances métal. Como la mayoría de palabras del francés, métal deriva del latín metallum y esta del griego μέτάλλον (metallon). Descripción El cuerpo de estos Prímidos está totalmente cubierto de un color plateado casi cromado y a diferencia de todos los otros Prímidos ni sus brazos, piernas o cara son moradas, los únicos colores que pueden verse en este prímido son el plateado y el color de sus ojos (sin mencionar el símbolo del subespacio), lo que vuelve un terrible enemigo a este prímido es la resistencia que posee ante los ataques del jugador. Los ataques son exactamente los mismos que los del Prímido o del Prímido gigante, por lo cual se le considera una copia mejorada del primero; estos prímidos no aparecen constantemente en el modo aventura. Aparecen por primera vez en El centro de investigación I. la potencia de sus ataques no aumentan mucho en realidad pero es su capacidad de resistencia lo que los vuelve enemigos de cuidado. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Prímido metálico :Un Prímido completamente revestido de metal, desde los pies hasta la pluma que adorna su cabeza. Es tan pesado que apenas lograrás moverlo de su sitio con tus ataques. Por otra parte, el propio peso del metal ralentiza sus movimientos. Al igual que los Prímidos normales, los metálicos recurren al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Metal Primid :A Primid covered from head to toe in metallic plating. It cannot be knocked around with conventional attacks due to its hard and heavy nature--we're talking ALL metal, including the frilly feather on its head. On the flip side, the weight of the metal inhibits this Primid's movements. Like a normal Primid, a Metal Primid will also rely on hand-to-hand combat. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Prímidos Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.